The computer mouse is now a well-known adjunct to certain types of computers, enabling control of a monitor cursor or the like by rolling a so-called mouse around on a supporting surface, the mouse generally also having control elements, operable by the fingers of the same hand which moves the mouse, to perform control functions in the computer. Mouse pads are also known on which a mouse can be placed to roll it about, thereby protecting the underlying support surface such as a desk top, and at the same time providing a suitable type of surface on which to roll the mouse.
U.S. Pat. Patent application Ser. No. 07/925,729 of Michael J. Schriner, filed Aug. 5, 1992, discloses an improved form of mouse pad incorporating a sloping top surface having a flat, horizontal surface portion and a sloping portion which preferably is convex from one edge of the pad upward, to merge smoothly with the flat, horizontal top surface of the pad; this provides an ergonomically-comfortable sloping surface on which the user can rest his hand and/or wrist, for comfort during extended use of the mouse.
Also typically employed in the described environment are various accessories such as pens, pencils, paper clips, pads, cards, stick-on paper tabs, etc., which typically tend to clutter the adjacent work surface or are placed more remotely from the mouse pad than is convenient.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mouse pad, and a system employing same, which is ergonomically comfortable to use in operating a computer mouse and yet makes it possible to minimize the usual clutter of nearby computer accessories.